Enter the Container
by narutopunk
Summary: ok, Naruxharem, naruto is adopted by a man from rain how will his life develop away from konoha in the unforgiving land of rain? and yes the title is a spoof on bruce lee's movie but has nothing to do with it
1. prologue

A/N: ok my first story; just to let you guys know this will not be a super-Naruto story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I pwn Naruto

_PROLOGUE: TO SEVER ALL BONDS, TO SETTLE ALL DEBTS_

A scraggy young blond male, maybe the age of 7 entered the Hokage tower.

"I need to see Oji-san now!" he demanded of the guards to the Hokage's office. They complied; it was normal for Naruto to show up at the tower every so often looking to his "oji-san" for some advice or other help.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" the Sandaime Hokage said as he saw Naruto enter the room. He hadn't been expecting him today.

"Hokage-sama…." Naruto began. It was very unlike Naruto to be formal at all. "…I must leave the village Hokage-sama…"

"WHAT…WHY"

"The people do not want me and I don't want to be hear, simple as that" Naruto looked down at his feet as he talked.

"I – I cant let you do that Naruto" Sarutobi was shocked that the boy would wish for such a thing. Where was the boy that had whole-heartedly declared the he would one day be Hokage. "What of your will to become Hokage Naruto"

"I will return one day…" Naruto chose his words carefully, "today I sever all bonds, and when I return, I will settle all debts, my debt to you Oji-san"

"I still can't let you go Naruto"

"Damn it!" Both Naruto and Sarutobi began laughing at Naruto's high pitch squeal.

It was several hours after Naruto had spoke with the Hokage. He was walking in the middle of a fair. A caravan from the rain country had arrived and had begun selling their wares. Naruto was looking at the intricate designs on some senbon when the owner walked up to him.

"I see you like those, eh?"

"They're beautiful, unfortunately I have no money"

"Well, maybe we could work out something, you could work at my shop for the time that I'm here and then I'll give you the senbon, just ask your parents."

Naruto was visibly saddened by his words and a tear began to form in his eye. "I have no parents."

'Oh shit, what have you done now' the owner thought to himself. "Well hey at least your not in rain, the county is poor and life is bad for everyone, even in Amekagure."

"Don't judge my life," Naruto stood up pain and anger showing in his eyes, killer intent flared around the room, "until you've lived it." Naruto ran out the door of his tent.

The Hokage looked at a salesman from rain sitting across his desk. He had no idea why the man had requested to see him, but anything was a relief from paperwork. "What can I do for you mister…"

"Wazikinashi, Wazikinashi Ataenushi, I would like to adopt a certain boy."

"Um…. Ok, I don't see why not, what is the name of the boy?"

"That is what I don't know," he sighed, "He had blond hair and blue eyes."

"…That would be Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Well if I can, I would love to adopt him, I have no family of my own and I can sense that life is hard for him here, not that it wont be in Ame but better then what I've heard of his now."

"You may take him, but on one condition"

"And that would be…"

"When you travel to Konoha every six months you must bring him with you."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well then… if you would help me look for the papers they should be somewhere in that stack" he pointed to a stack off in the corner of the room reaching an inch from the 20 foot ceiling. Ataenushi sweat dropped and both men broke out laughing. "No I'm being serious"

"Oh Kami-sama, help us please" Ataenushi was on his knees.

"Paperwork is the bane of all kages" Sarutobi's hand was on Ataenushi's shoulder. We'll find it soon, if we try hard enough.

"Naruto!"

Naruto had been minding his own business walking towards his home, the notion appeared in his mind to ignore whoever was calling him and continue home, but he remained anyway.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked around for the man who was calling him. Once he successfully located him he realized it was the same man from the rain country caravan. "How do you know my name?"

"Heh, Hokage told me," Ataenushi kneeled down to be on Naruto's level, "Naruto, I, Ataenushi, wish to adopt you to live with me in Amekagure."

Naruto thought about it a moment. He had always been mistreated in his homeland and he had yearned for nothing more than a family. However, he didn't know this man, but then again, many orphans didn't know their adopters until after the adoption, and he didn't know anything about rain country. His hand was on his chin and his eyes were toward they sky. "I accept your offer, when do we leave."

"Go pack up you stuff Naruto, we leave tomorrow!"

"YATTA!" Naruto ran off into the distance.

Ataenushi saw Naruto running back. "Sorry, my house is that way" Ataenushi sweat dropped.

Naruto looked proudly in his full suitcase. In it were over one hundred packages of instant ramen noodles. 'After all, never know id there's gunna be good ramen in Rain country'

Naruto headed outside of his home to say goodbye to the people that had cared about him. He walked into Ichiraku's ramen.

"Oi, I'll have three bowls of pork ramen, they may be my last."

"And why might that be Naruto" Ayame the owners daughter had walked in.

"I was adopted by a man from rain country, he came here on the caravan thingy that comes every now and then"

"Naruto when he comes back on it you'd better visit us"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have it any other way Ayame-neechan" Naruto said as he slurped down his third bowl of ramen. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to say my goodbyes to Oji-san"

Naruto ran up through the Hokage tower. He busted into the Hokage's office without even waiting for the guards permission. That had left the two guards dumbfounded that a seven year old had ran past two ANBU without being stopped.

"Oji-san I got adopted!!" Naruto was yelling at the Hokage.

"I know, I know, Naruto, send me letters every now and then, eh?"

"Sure thing old man, but right now I got to meet up with Ataenushi"

"Goodbye Naruto"

"Oi, Ataenushi, I'm back" Naruto stepped though the "doorway" of Ataenushi's tent.

"Hello Naruto, and please just call me Atae" Atae had walked over from behind his makeshift counter, made of a sideways trunk, over to Naruto. "So, wha'd you pack?"

"Well… 13 flavors of instant ramen"

Atae was waiting as if he was expecting more, yet nothing more came from Naruto. "That's it – what about clothes?"

"Well, the only ones I've got are the ones on now"

"Okay, we are going clothes shopping" Atae walked out the "door" of his tent with Naruto in tow.

Both men entered the tent of the clothes saleswoman and simultaneously yawned. 'Why can't this be as exiting as the weapon store' Naruto thought quietly to himself.

"Well what can I do for you Atae" the saleswoman maneuvered herself towards the pair.

"I need a new outfit for my adopted sun."

About an hour later they were out of the tent. Naruto was now wearing baggy black pants with a black muscle shirt. He had a camouflage jacket on over his shirt.

----------_END PROLOGUE – CHAPTER ONE MOVING THROUGH GRASS_----------

A/N: ok people as for the Harem I can tell you now that it will include tenten, temari, and ino, the others are up to you.

sakura

tayuya

kin

OC

Hanabi

Other

You guys may also coose if any of those characters get killed off. Naruto will be meeting several people over the next years, and yes he will be returning to Konoha. I'll update probably once in every 2 weeks, I'm in school for a long time every day so…. Yah. My next chapter will also be longer because this was just a prologue.

p.s. I know I'm a bad writer leave helpful reviews so I can make this story better for the both of us.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hiya, I'm back! I've decided to make this a two part chapter. Also I forgot to mention you can vote up to three times, so… yah.

**WITHDEATH**

SAKURA32

TAYUYA5 -1

KIN2 -1

HANABI4

OC3 -1

OTHER(HINATA)1 -1

So… so far it looks like Tayuya and Hanabi are in the lead --- good, I like them --- now personally not fan of naruhina, nothing against hinata but theres too much of it out there --- now naruhina fans don't get me wrong, if enough of you guys R&R then I'll consider it. Oh yah by the way top 2 girls get in the harem so vote if you haven't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I pwn Naruto!

"speaking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

_CHAPTER 1: JOURNEY THROUGH GRASS, PART ONE_

"Ok Naruto, are you ready?" Atae and Naruto were looking out at Konoha from the Hokage monument, particularly Yondaime's head, being that it was one of Naruto's favorite places he had wanted to visit it before he left.

"Of course," an exited Naruto threw his fist in the air and jumped, "what's it like in Ame?"

"Well, it isn't as rich as Konoha or as powerful, the city itself isn't bad off however many of the shinobi are not from the city rather the outlaying lands. These shinobi have tended to have high tempers because of the harsh lifestyle of the poor lands. Don't get on the wrong side of the ninja there and you'll be fine. The Hokage tells me that you yourself wish to be a ninja."

"Hai, I will be the greatest ninja ever, even better than Yondaime."

"Ha ha, I was a ninja, I am a retired chunin myself, I was injured on a mission, and it was a shame because my jonin exams were only a month away."

"I only wish I could train, all the other kids have parents to teach them" Naruto looked at the ground reflecting on what he had seen of other children and their parents training.

Atae kneeled down and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, just because I am no longer a ninja doesn't mean I can't train you, not that I'll be a great teacher but I'm a start. Now lets get going we have a long journey ahead of us through grass country."

Naruto and Atae eventually caught up with the rest of the caravan. Naruto was dead tired; he was unused to walking so much. He fell asleep as soon and he got onto Atae's wagon. He awoke 6 hours later. He was covered in sweat and was breathing hard. He had a nightmare, he was used to such things but this one had seemed all too real.

_A man he had seen before, one of the people who had organized riots and crowds against him, sat at one side of a table. At the other side was the man he was conversing with, he had all camouflage clothing and even green eyes and hair. Shimmering on his forehead was his hitai-ate. It had a pattern of spikes on it. Naruto knew that it was not from one of the five great shinobi villages; he had memorized those symbols. _

_The scene had changed. He saw himself sleeping in the middle of the caravan. He heard sounds like a sword being unsheathed and the cracking of wood. He looked outside and three shinobi stood in front of the caravan. Two of the shinobi had their hands interlocked with one another's in hand symbols and the third had his hands on their shoulders. A blue glow coated his hands and small blue particles left him and entered the other two. The grass below the caravan had become as hard as steal and it had pushed up through the wagons of the caravan. Just then a blade of grass expanded below him and impaled him._

"So, your finally awake Naruto," Atae was standing over him, "how'd you sleep?"

"I had a horrible dream, some ninja attacked the caravan because of a man in Konoha"

"What happened, exactly in your dream" Atae happened to be a strong believer in premonitions. So as Naruto explained his dream he listened carefully. From Naruto's explanation he knew that the attacking ninja were from grass. He still didn't expect an attack, but he would keep his guard up.

"Come, on Naruto, let's go get some breakfast"

Much of the day had passed uneventfully. The caravan had set up camp for the night. At this rate it would take another three days for them to pass through grass country. It was at this point, when Atae and Naruto were sitting on the outside of their wagon at the edge of the circle the caravan made, Atae heard a twig snap. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it, they were in a large caravan and all, but the sound came from outside the circle and within a minute Atae had found movement in the tall grass.

"You can come out now!" he shouted into the grass, "This is a warning!" When there was no response he threw a kunai into the grass and out moved three shinobi.

"So, it appears you have found us, not that you'll live long enough to tell anybody." The leader of the three stated as he pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Atae.

"This is a violation of the alliance, if you attack now you will cause a disruption in the treaty and possibly cause a war between rain and grass."

"Like I said, you wont live long enough to tell anybody." The shinobi lunged at Atae, who in turn pulled out another kunai to block.

Atae pulled out a staff from inside the caravan. He spun it slowly; it made a sound like rain. "It's been a while since I've had to use chakra, but I have to finish this quickly. Ame sutikku ninpo: Suiton: senbon ame no jutsu (rain stick ninja method: water release: senbon rain jutsu)!" Rain fell from the sky out of nowhere. It elongated itself and hardened before falling on the three grass nins. It was an inaccurate attack meant on attacking a large group of people. None the less the leader was hit in his right arm several times and was unable to perform hand seals form here on out.

With that the other two shinobi started molding chakra. One of them molded earth and the other water. They pressed their hands together into hand symbols and screamed "Mokuton: Hagane no nora (fields of steel)". The grass in front of them was becoming as hard as steel and just as sharp. The hardened grass was just about to reach them.

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth release: earth style wall)" a member of the caravan stood in front of them.

"Kitocho?!?" Atae was dumb founded by the fact that a man he had thought was a civilian for so long was in actuality a ninja.

"I'll explain later, we need to fight now!" he stood and threw his hand on the ground "Doton: Retsudotenshō (Earth release: split earth turn around palm)"

The grass shinobi were being swallowed by the earth, but were not going down without a fight. The two undamaged ones managed to escape by pulling themselves up on blunt hardened grass they created. The leader, who couldn't move his arm, was doomed. He was buried alive. Atae threw senbon with exploding tags on them at the remaining two. They jumped forward to escape the blast. They fell right into Atae's trap.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara (water release: syrup capture field)" Atae had squirted a sticky syrup from his mouth that made the area like fly paper. The grass nins were captured immediately. Atae and Kitocho quickly tied up the shinobi and brought them before the leader of the caravan. Atae left with the feeling that somebody other than Naruto had watched that fight and a ninja's senses rarely lie.

"Hold them in an extra area in one of the wagons for now. We must head off at this very moment, I want to get back to rain as soon as possible and don't want the chance of another attack." Everyone was awoken and told to pack up and leave the area.

Naruto awoke early the next mourning. He was ashamed that he could do nothing in the battle last night. He was also waiting for an explanation of how that man had used earth techniques. For what Atae had explained to him in parts of the journey Ame ninja only used water techniques. He had said that in the five shinobi nations had their shinobi learn jutsu that was not of their element as they had the resources to gain the knowledge of these techniques, small countries, in most cases, only taught their shinobi techniques of their element as that was all they had access to.

It wasn't long until Atae noticed that he was awake and he took Naruto for some breakfast. "Atae, how was that man able to use earth element jutsu, I thought you said ninja in rain only use water element jutsu."

"That is correct Naruto, rain ninja only use water element jutsu, or jutsu with no element," Atae paused to let Naruto realize what he was saying.

"So that means that the man wasn't a rain ninja!"

"Exactly, I wasn't aware that he was a ninja at all. I haven't had the chance to talk to him since our battle last night."

"Ano, how were you able to fight, I thought you said you were injured and couldn't be a ninja anymore."

"Heh, this is true. I was injured in the spine. I am lucky I can still walk. The senbon that hit me pierced a very important chakra pathway. I cannot use chakra for long periods of time without being crippled so I gave up being a ninja."

By the time he had finished with his explanation Naruto had finished his breakfast. "Come on, Naruto, lets head over to see Kitocho now and hear his explanation."

Naruto and Atae maneuvered their way through the moving wagons and draft animals of the caravan until they found Kitocho's wagon. When they entered he was sitting with his legs crossed smoking from a pipe.

"I was waiting for you guys to come," he paused to put his pipe down on the table next to him, "curiosity will always get the best of us."

"Cut to the point old man, how were you able to use earth jutsu?" Naruto had his fist in front of him.

"OLD MAN!?! Who are you calling old man, I'm not old!" Kitocho and Naruto were staring each other down with a little bit of lightning flashing between their eyes.

"Cut it out everybody!" Both Naruto and Kitocho relaxed themselves, but not without grumbling, "Kitocho, we just want to know how you knew those techniques because Rock and Rain are not allied."

"It was just over a decade ago…" Kitocho had his hand on his chin as if thinking back, "the tension between Rock and Leaf was escalating. Earth had been expecting Sand to fight with them as they had fought against Leaf in the second great shinobi war, but it was not to be. Sand had allied with leaf and only Cloud had allied with us. Mist aligned themselves with no side. Waterfall joined the rock alliance, as did many of the other northern countries. Both sides pressured Rain and Grass. Grass was bordered by Earth country, Wind country and Fire country. They eventually gave in to the Leaf alliance. Rock was now very unhappy Leaf and Sand were putting garrisons in Grass. Rock feared that Rain would fall to the Leaf alliance as well. They sent me and my genin team to rain to gain their faith. I saw my chance and fled. I faked my death, and snuck through grass country and even fire country – I was in their bingo book and would not like to be caught there – I reached a ferry to moon country. In moon country, which was allied with Leaf, but far away from the war that had just begun, I had surgery and changed my appearance. Years later I returned to the home I was given in rain country. And here I am today."

He let the two contemplate his story. Soon Atae spoke up. "I thought that waterfall was allied with Leaf."

"Waterfall had a revolt during the war in which a warrior that did not like the way the war was going stole the hero water and killed the village leader, taking his place. From there on waterfall became part of the Leaf alliance."

"Well, your story does make some sense, but then why would you not try to become a ninja in rain, like Aoi who was a missing-nin from Konoha." Atae was trying to make the situation clearer for himself.

"Well, I did not want Rock to know I am alive, if I were to go out doing missions they would find me." He turned his head back and forth, "I fear they already have, I believe we have been watched throughout our entire journey here in Grass."

Atae thought back to the fight with the Grass nins. "I too felt like we were being watched, during the time that we fought the Grass nin."

"So my senses were not lying."

"A ninja's senses rarely lie"

"We must begin to teach little Naruto here something, he must be able to help himself at least a little bit if the caravan is attacked."

"Ok, Naruto, I'll teach you a basic Jutsu," he then called out "Nawanuke no Jutsu (rope escape jutsu)"

It took Naruto the rest of the day to learn basic chakra control. He didn't really have the jutsu down yet though. It was night and the caravan hadn't stopped moving. They wanted to get back to rain as quickly as possible. Naruto wondered what was going on as the caravan came to a complete halt.

Naruto stepped outside of the wagon to see what was going on. He heard Atae and Kitocho talking about having to use a genjutsu on the people so they wouldn't see. Naruto looked around and saw that the entire caravan was encased on the sides by walls of earth.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turned to see Atae shouting at him, "get out of here immediately!" Naruto began to run. He began to climb over the 30-foot earthen wall. He was used to climbing, but he realized that whoever created the walls was very powerful.

From here he could see the man responsible. He had a mask over his face with the symbol for Iwakagure on the forehead. He rushed towards where Atae and Kitocho were standing.

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth release: earth style wall)" Kitocho placed his hands in front of him as if holding the wall. He looked towards Atae, signaling him to continue with their plan. After all they had to come up with one, a rusty jonin and a injured chunin wouldn't hold up against a hunter nin without a plan.

As the hunter nin began to move up the wall Atae began his attack. "Suiton: Teppōdama (water release: gunshot)" a ball of compressed water fired from his mouth and blasted the hunter nin to the ground where Kitocho started his next attack.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (earth release: inner decapitation jutsu)" as soon as the hunter nin hit the ground he was pulled into it with only his head remaining at the surface. Kitocho hadn't tried to bury him alive because he would simply find a way out, this way at least they could watch him and possibly stop him.

They began to move to where he was trapped. They could see he was already trying to escape so Atae threw a senbon at him, which hit him right between the eyes. His mask cracked open. As soon as Kitocho saw his face he stopped, gawking.

"What is it?" Atae was wondering why Kitocho had suddenly stopped.

"I've come for you..." the hunter nin escaped and pointed a kunai at Kitocho, "…Kitocho-sensei!"

--------_END CHAPTER ONE – CHAPTER TWO MOVING THROUGH GRASS P.2_--------

A/N: cliffhanger I know --- keep voting


	3. chapter 2

A/N: ok I got my comp privileges back, it took a lot of quoting Billy Joel ("I'd rather laugh with the sinners then cry with the saints………only the good die young" ---you get the point) but now I'm back and we'll see where my story goes while writing the chapter because I've so been thinking of it….yah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I pwn Naruto

_CHAPTER TWO: JOURNEY THROUGH GRASS, PART TWO_

"I've come for you..." the hunter nin escaped and pointed a kunai at Kitocho, "…Kitocho-sensei!"

"It can't be" Kitocho was wide eyed at his revelation, "Shindou!"

"Who is he now?" Atae began to get worried after he saw Kitocho's expression.

"He is my former prime student Nagareboshi Shindou." Kitocho was very grave as he began an explanation of what he knew of his former student, "His clan supposedly began after a shooting star fell on a mans house 300 years ago. He kept the meteorite and gained power from it, it is nothing like star country's star, but powerful nonetheless. A clan developed from his family around that meteorite. Their attacks focus on things like meteor showers and whatnot."

"Very nice of you to remember all that about little old me," Shindou was now fully on his feet and ready to attack, "you will be the demonstration o my power, when I'm through with you I will be made head of my clan." He began to rise in the air along with Kitocho and Atae's eyebrows. "Tsukizutazuta Funkakou (Earth-torn crater)!" He plummeted towards the ground where Atae and Kitocho were standing, right behind the caravan.

Atae and Kitocho stood there like deer looking at headlights. It was then that Naruto, standing on the earthen walls tossed three rocks. A small one at Atae and Kitocho each and a slightly bigger one at the one who announced himself as Shindou. The rocks got his friends out of their gaze as they began to run forward so that Shindou's attack would hit behind them. The rock that hit Shindou broke his concentration and he lost energy in the attack. In the end he had only made a small crater.

"Hold him off for a moment, will ya? Atae told more then asked Kitocho. He ran back to his wagon to retrieve something.

"Roger that!" he was about to make his move when Shindou did something unexpected.

"Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground projection fish technique)!" Shindou has gone underground, literally, presumably to intercept Atae.

"Two can play at that game," Kitocho began some hand seals, "Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground projection fish technique)." He too sunk into the ground.

He could feel Shindou around him somewhere and as he regained some of his senses he lurched forward. As soon as he found Shindou he sent some earth out towards him. Kitocho really didn't know what to do, he never had an underground battle before, so he was completely surprised when his attack when straight through Shindou. But then it hit him, they were moving through earth so earth couldn't harm them.

He searched for Shindou once more. He would have to fight this battle by fist alone. He swore that once he was out of here he would so develop an underground fighting style.

When he managed to find Shindou again the rock ninja had almost caught up with Atae. Kitocho grabbed the man's legs and swung himself underneath Shindou. He continued swinging and flipped himself over so that they were standing face to face.

The amount of time that took earned him a punch in the stomach by his former comrade. He didn't let him go this time. He grabs Shindou with his arm around his neck, swung him forward, and kneed him in the spine.

Kitocho swam both of them back to the surface. When they emerged Shindou managed to flip kick Kitocho in the face and free himself from the man's grasp. By this time it was too late to stop Atae. Shindou would just have to resume his assault.

He flew up into the air again. This time he prepared himself just incase the brat on the wall hit him with a rock again.

Naruto noted something, as the man flew p into the air points on the wall seemed pressured and pulling.

Atae had returned to the battlefield now. He sent 6 umbrellas into the air surrounding Shindou. They began to fire senbon at him from all directions. Naruto continued to notice that every time the man dodged a senbon the walls seemed to groan under hi weight. It took several minutes of thinking for the boy to understand. Atae had said that chakra had near infinite uses. This man must have used some kind of chakra strings to hold himself up on the walls.

But what could Naruto do about it. He had nest to no ninja skills, but he would do anything in his power to save some of the few people that had ever cared about him. He moved down on the wall to one of the places he realized that Shindou's chakra must have attached to. To hold the weight of a man it couldn't just be stuck there. It ha to be tied there. That's when it hit him – this man was using "ropes" of chakra that connected to the wall, but they were still ropes!

"Nawanuke no Jutsu (rope escape jutsu)" it took Naruto three tries to get the chakra to unwrap itself from the rock. Shindou seemed unfazed by this so Naruto moved on to the other chakra strings on that wall. This was going to take a while.

Meanwhile, Atae was focused on using his umbrella when he realized his friend wasn't doing anything. "Yo, are you going to help or what?" 

"Sorry, he's too high off the ground for low level earth techniques to reach him and we're too close to the caravan to use something high level."

"Well do something, come on, I was a chunin and last I checked he's a hunter nin!"

"Well it's not like I have any amo"

"Hey dummy – try making some from earth like I do with water!"

"I don't know how to do that!"

"Learn fast!" Atae began to go into a basic explanation of how to make weapons from the elements. It felt good to be the superior for once.

It was then after a high range dodging maneuver Shindou realized something was up, he didn't feel several of his chakra strings. After another one of those maneuvers he heard something snap. The next thing he knew he was slammed against one of his walls. Another hit to the spine, today was not a good day.

"I got you right where I want you" Atae positioned all of his umbrellas to point at Shindou. He took advantage of the man's temporary paralysis and fired all senbon remaining, it was a risk seeing as it would leave him weaponless, but it was a risk he needed to take.

All of the senbon hit but Shindou was able to squirm enough so that they didn't hit any vitals.

"I did it! I did it! I made a senbon out of Earth!" Kitocho had apparently completed his task, "Go Kitocho, Go Kitocho!"

"Um… Kitocho…" it was now Naruto who spoke as he jumped off the wall onto the wall.

"Hey, I'm victory dancing here, now we can beat Shindou!"

"He's already out cold"

"What!?! How?!?"

"Naruto here loosened all of his chakra strings so he fell back on one wall," he paused for a moment to admire his new son, "He was able to correctly analyze the enemy's weakness. Congratulations Naruto!"

They decided to not to kill Shindou – if he turned up dead in grass country it could easily spark another great ninja war. Instead they used a much more fun method: hit him in the head with a rock until he forgets what happened. It took a while, until they had almost reached rain country. They sent him home after he started mumbling about how the rain forests in snow country were the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Oi, in exchange for saving your ass's," they were both surprised that the boy had picked up that kind of language, he pointed to Atae, "You are giving me some umbrella's and teaching me how to use them" he then he pointed to Kitocho, "You are teacing me about the world, and when I'm old enough, some Earth jutsu."

The kid sure knew how to manipulate people, "alright alright," Atae handed him two umbrellas, "well practice in the mourning, be up early."

"Hey, speaking of Elemental Jutsu, we didn't test little Naruto for his affinity"

"Hey who are you calling little old man!"

"I'm trying to help you out here, sheesh!"

Atae stopped the two from fighting. It was beginning to get annoying; he would have to teach the both of them to control themselves. "Now, you are very lucky Naruto, normally in rain we don't give affinity tests because we only use water jutsu, but I happened to get my hands on some while in Konoha, some academy teacher must have dropped them."

Iruka sneezed. He was searching his desk for days. Where the hell had he put those affinity test papers? They weren't cheap and the budget only allowed for one booklet of them, he'd have to pay for them himself.

"Okay now, Naruto let some of your chakra flow into the paper." Atae held the paper out to Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Little blue sparks danced between him and the paper. It cut in half.

"Okay Naruto, according to the instructions, you have a wind affinity!"

"Cool! When do I learn wind techniques?"

"Well…. Unfortunately we don't have any wind techniques in Amekagure so….. you'll have to wait until you're a Jonin and leave the village to find out."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "THEN WHY DID WE EVEN DO THIS!!" This went on until they all fell asleep, and in the process awoke the entire caravan.

A/N: if you noticed I didn't put a voting chart at the top, well that's because they're annoying to make and I'd have to go recount all the votes because I forgot where I left off. Don't worry – I'll tell you the winners and what place each character came in, in the seventh chapter, which is when the voting ends.

As for now, keep voting! Also if anyone can tell me what Ateanushi's fist name means and what Nagareboshi Shindou means they get a cookie, just kidding, they get 3 extra votes and one extra death vote, hooray.

Freedom feels good yo

Oh yah – feel free to give me idea's on the story, ---- keep reviewing, with anything, I love your reviews, everything from "that's so cute" to a long paragraph.

I'll probably update several more times this week that's to NYC giving us a week off for presidents day. And I think that covers it all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well… sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this chapter is slightly longer.

**WARNING: CLICK THE BACK BUTTON… I HAVE REPLACED CHAPTER 2 WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER NOT JUST MY A/N! GO BACK AND READ IT!!**

**SO THIS IS RAIN COUNTRY**

"So this is rain country?" Naruto looked past the boarder symbol, a giant statue of a dew-covered blade of grass.

"Yes, Naruto, welcome to your new home!" Atae was looking to his right at Naruto. This was the beginning of a new chapter in both of their lives.

----------------------------------------Time skip: 2 years---------------------------------------------

"Mizu bushin no jutsu (water clone technique)" There was now a blond haired blue eyed clone standing next to a nine year old blond haired blue eyed boy.

"Excellent Naruto, you pass, you have to be the youngest Genin we've had in a long time!" His Chunin teacher congratulated him on passing his Genin exam. He was moved up a year quickly as he was great with learning new jutsu, granted it took him a while to get the water element basics down and he still didn't have great chakra control, once you gave him something that required higher levels of chakra, he was unstoppable.

"Yatta! So Kosame-sensei who is my Jonin-sensei and my team?"

"The teams aren't final yet Naruto, you'll find out tomorrow."

Naruto stared off into the air a moment, letting the silence sit in. Just as Kosame was about to get up, "Is it tomorrow yet?" Kosame kept shaking his head, "How about now?" He was only wondering how someone so childish could be Rain's youngest Genin in half a century.

"Oi, Atae, I'm home, AND I PASSED!!!" Naruto was rushing in to his home barely remembering to take his shoes off before walking in the door and opening the limited edition raman he'd been saving for this day.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Atae came running down the stairs to come see him.

"Oh, come on, it was all you guys. It was you and Kitocho that beefed me up on water jutsu and academy studies like history and crap like that."

"No no Naruto, it was all the hard work you put into it, and to celebrate I got you some presents!"

"PRESENTS!!!" He had nearly tackled Atae over.

Atae pulled something out from behind him. Naruto to tore at the rapping paper. He uncovered two more umbrella's making a total a four that he had, a bundle of senbon with cool designs on them, for killing in style, and a strange shaped stone. "Oi, Atae, what is this" he asked oh so curiously.

"That is a piece of my clan. The Wazikinashi were famous for these stones. Many of us died protecting them, that is why my brother and I, who lives in some island off the coast of fire country, are the only ones left. Gaining one of these is a symbol of manhood among the clan, we all get it when we graduate the academy, which is usually around twelve, but for you, nine. This is a tear stone."

"A tear stone?" Now that he thought about it, it was shaped like a tear.

"Yes, it stores two things, Chakra and bad emotions," He stated holding his chin and looking back as if remembering something, "the Chakra storing part is perfect for you, we could set it to always absorb a certain amount of Chakra so that we can better your control. You don't really need the bad emotion storing part, because I have only seen you sad once, you always seem to be happy, maybe it's the Raman diet, I aught to try it. Oo that rhymed."

"Cool." Was the only word he could say.

"Yatta, big day today" Naruto leaped out of his bed and straight down the stairs to get himself a light breakfast of three bowls of raman. He got dressed and said his daily goodbyes to Atae in his forge.

Before he knew it he was at the academy. Once he sat at his desk Kosame began to read off the teams.

"Team Beta, Uzumaki Naruto, Se Mianna, and Shizuku Semaru, your sensei is," he let the moment build by pausing, "Rokusho Aoi"

Naruto was sure he had heard that name somewhere before, and he was sure that the man had some relation to Konoha. Not that he cared. Within a few minutes their sensei came and told them to meet him in a specified training area.

Once they got there he said, "Okay, everybody, I can tell you right now that I don't like any of you and was forced into taking this job. So, lets introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first, Sensei!" the girl on the team, Mianna, stated ever so annoyingly.

After muttering about useless children, Aoi did as he was asked. "My name is Aoi, I'm a missing-nin from Konoha. My objective is to gain powerful items and kill people. You next blondie, hey wait a second, aren't you a little young to be here."

"Oi, I'm the youngest Genin that Ame has had in fifty years. Anyway, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and my goal is to be the worlds strongest ninja!"

"Okay, then, a little exited I see," Aoi was obviously annoyed at him for being so childish, and that whole fourth Hokage look didn't settle too well in Aoi's stomach, "Girl, you next."

"My name is Se Mianna, and my goal is to prove that women can be just as good brute force fighters as men."

Aoi could only think of the kind of butch lesbian that this girl could grow up to be. (A/N: possibly a certain butch lesbian working as a security guard at a macy's in Queens, NY. Waiting for a teenager to steel $10 worth of crap so that she…… I'm not going to go there.) He would have to work to keep her feminine, butches were creepy. "Last, and I'll be the one to decide if you're the least."

"My name is Shizuku Semaru, my goal is to better the blood of my clan by having a wife with good blood……" he went on about this for some time.

Yep, he was the least, defiantly. Aoi could only think about how he would handle the little eugenics lover. He hoped the little boy died in battle with those beliefs and would try to keep the boy away from Naruto, he couldn't have a blond hair blue eyed boy thinking that way.

"All right then everyone. I will explain our team purpose. We are the brute force team of this year." After an exited yell from Mianna he continued, "After procuring information we are the team that does the hard bloody work. Our first mission is tomorrow, be here at six."

The next day everyone on the team had arrived on time. They moved towards the village center to pick up their mission for the day.

"I wonder what our first mission will be like!" Naruto thrust his fist into the air in his usual display.

"Naruto, why are you always so hyper?" Mianna, being born in rain country had a very rainy attitude when it came to many things.

"Maybe, it's because I'm younger than you!" Naruto continued laughing, by himself.

"Don't be expecting anything exiting. It's your first mission it's 100 D-rank!" Aoi enjoyed spoiling his students' days.

After they finally got to the village center they had to wait on a line with all the other rookie teams. They were quite surprised with their mission assignment.

"How the hell does a fish get loose?!?" Naruto was always bad at hiding his anger.

"I don't know! All I know is that the Daimyo's wife's fish left its tank and went into the lake. It's up to you to find it!"

They had been searching for an hour and they still couldn't find that damn rainbow fish. Even Aoi was seeing the pointlessness of the mission, so he decided to help his students out. He took his Raijin sword, got it electrified, told his students to get the fuck out of the water, and plunged it deep within the water effectively killing all the fish in the small lake.

"Now all we have to do is wait for its body to rise from the water."

It took a couple minutes but they got it.

"What the hell is this?!?" The village leader couldn't believe what he was seeing. Team beta had walked into his office and threw a dead fish on the table.

Aoi spoke on behalf of his team, he had started to take some liking to them, and after all they were a reflection of him. "Sir, you said that they had to get the fish back, you did not state what condition it had to be in when it returned."

After around twenty D-rank missions, Naruto was getting pissed off. They were training to be ninja not the village's bitches. He ever so gracefully announced this to the village leader. He promptly got pissed off and sent them off on an A-rank mission. He wouldn't have disobedient ninja under his administation.

"Naruto what did you get us into this time?" Aoi was groaning as they left the village center. The village leader had sent them off on a mission to take on a small squad of rock-nin that had been attacking the guards at a penal colony that rain had to the west. They were to go and fight the rock-nin.

"What? Were actually going on a real mission!" Naruto announced happily.

"Naruto-baka! A-rank missions are meant for squads of jonin, or even ANBU, NOT GENIN SQUADS!!!" Mianna tried to pummel him but found that when her fist impacted him he dissolved. "MIZU-BUSHIN!" She was pissed; she couldn't do that jutsu. The real Naruto jumped out of the nearby pond and joined his team. Ever since he started using that tear stone, Mizu-bushin no jutsu (water clone technique) took a lot more out of him.

After 3 hours of getting ready the four of them met at the village gate. Atae was not happy about Naruto going on this mission, but after seeing the look in the boy's eyes he decided against talking to the village leader. He packed his adopted son a bunch of senbon and exploding notes and told him to remember that rock element beat water element and to be careful.

They then set out on their journey. Naruto had almost immediately become bored, for not only was he the hyperactive ninja he was also very young. The two of these combined led him to a very short attention span.

When they stopped finally stopped for lunch Aoi decided not to let them have their rest. "Okay students of mine, you guys know that being a brute force ninja requires that you have a large chakra capacity. A large chakra capacity has its downfalls. The larger the chakra capacity the harder chakra control becomes. Chakra control is very, very important. We will build up chakra capacity by walking up trees, without using our hands."

This didn't surprise the students here as it might have in other countries. They had seen Genin practice water walking on the lake by the academy very often. If you can walk on water, you can walk up a tree.

Aoi explained how to do it and the three began. All three of them continued to fail all throughout their lunch break.

They continued walking until it was almost sundown, even through the heavy rains that now fell. Aoi explained that they weren't in rain country anymore and it wasn't safe. Not that rain country was however. After they had eaten dinner Naruto decided to get a head start on his teammates and snuck out to train.

He continued doing the tree climbing exercise until the wee hours. By the time he walked into the inn he was ready to drop and did so as soon as he got in his bed. He only had a few hours to sleep so he had better make the best of it to be in fighting condition tomorrow.

Tomorrow came. He was in no condition to fight. It isn't like he let that show.

They walked until lunch. Aoi informed them that by the end of the day they should reach the colony. He then told them to continue practicing the exercise. When Naruto simply laid down on the ground he asked what Naruto thought he was doing.

"Sensei, I can already do the exercise." He then climbed up the tree perfectly and Aoi let him be. (A/N: Naruto is younger so he has less of a chakra capacity making control easier, also Atae and Kitocho have been working with him.)

After an hour they were on their way. By three o'clock they made it to the walls of the colony. The guards were extremely surprised that a team of Genin was sent to help them.

Inside a special room team beta was informed about what they knew of the enemy and where they were. They began to formulate a plan with the guards.

Team beta rushed through the forest. They were to take position 2 clicks south of the enemy. When they made it they radioed their allies, two teams of guards, that they were ready.

The guards had taken positions to the northeast and the northwest. They were going to force the squads of rock shinobi south towards team beta… and the colony, backup could be gained if need be.

They attached launching volleys of senbon and kunai with explosive tags at the enemy; they saved jutsu for when they had achieved pincer formation with team beta. The enemy was ill prepared for the attack and they moved southward to regroup, playing straight into Rain's hands.

The rock shinobi got extremely surprised when as they were moving through the forest, and walked into a clearing four umbrellas came up and surrounded them. Senbon rained down on them as a group of four walked into the clearing. They had not thought of an aerial attack. The plan was working perfectly.

The rock shinobi put their backs together, they may have put their heads together too because all rout of them created walls at the exact same moment. They curled the walls at the top so that it formed a curved ceiling to protect them from senbon.

Aoi realized that they had to get this done fast or the rock shinobi would regroup and formulate a plan of counter-attack. He charged his lightning sword. They still had one advantage in this fight, lightning beat rock and they weren't suspecting someone with lightning ability. He plunged his sword into the structure and moved it to form an opening.

He was scared for his life when there was nobody there. He realized that they must have gone underground.

The ninja appeared behind them. Ready to grasp the students, kill them, and him after them.

"Sensei let me use your sword."

Seeing that Naruto had a plan he flung his sword at Naruto he swiftly caught it. As the rock ninja grasped Naruto around the chest with both arms, Naruto activated the sword and plunged it into his own stomache.

This shocked every ninja, ally and enemy alike that the child would kill himself so that the sword would also go through his enemy. One of them was shocked again literally as electrified water splashed over him and an electrified sword plunged through him.

A happy Naruto jumped out of the trees.

"Naruto! How did you do that?" Mianna protested, again pissed that she couldn't come up with nor execute such a technique.

"Simple, I figured that enough of the rain must have gathered on the leaves of the trees, so I made a Mizu-bushin figuring that something would go wrong somewhere."

The remaining rock ninja doubled back, realizing how smart the young boy was and wondering what other tricks he had up his sleeve. He played this up however and when they forgot about the guards who now fell upon them, team beta readily joining the battle.

Ten minutes later, outnumbered, two of the rock shinobi were dead. The one that was still alive headed underground and fled. Before he did so he only said this, "I will have retribution against you, I swear, in your most unsuspecting moment I will take all that you hold dear!" looking straight at our favorite blond hero.

"Well, whatever could he mean by that, right team." When he only heard two replies he looked around he realized that Semaru was lying by a tree. He went over to him and realized that he was dead when his body was cold. "oops, he's dead." For some reason, nobody cared.

It took a few days to get back to Amekagure. When they did Aoi let Naruto and Mianna go while he went to send in the mission report.

When Naruto finally got to his block he ran to his home to tell Atae about his success on the mission… and to ask what to do with the money he got from the A-rank mission.

"Hello!! I'm home" There was no answer. He repeated this several times.

Naruto began to look around the house. He tried to get into Atae's room but the door was locked. Naruto knocked on the door but received no answer. Naruto began punching the door. He punched it until he bled and continued. His hand finally busted through the door and he opened the door from the inside. When he walked into the room what he saw almost made him vomit.

There was Atae. Splayed open like a test subject. Dead. Naruto's first emotion was sorrow. He broke down and cried. Naruto's second emotion was anger. He punched the ground filling his arm with chakra. The ground was breaking under him, which surprised him. He knew he was not that strong. Wind element chakra had surrounded his arm and was strengthening his attacks. He realized that wind must have been his natural calling, he was in no mood to think about that however.

He ran. He continued to run. He saw Aoi on the road. He said the works "Atae. Dead. Leaving."

Amekagure had too many memories of the man that had made him human. Naruto ran. Further than he ever thought his little legs could carry him he ran.

A/N: well….. ended kinda sadly….. I cant write sad – if somebody can…. Please rewrite the scene and send it to me and I'll update the chappie with ur name in it

**Next chapter: the rain in sand**


End file.
